A Perfect Sight
by RT4ever
Summary: Occasionally there are stories that prove you’ve lost your mind.  This is mine.


**I am not responsible for this. Shy is and I think she's blaming Aerie.**

**It's based on the shot of Max and Logan when they're looking up in DA's final scene. **

* * *

A Perfect Sight

He wasn't quite sure how he'd gotten here, but he knew he liked it.

His mind felt fuzzy, his memory hazy, a smear of Vaseline on the lens of his life, but he suddenly didn't care because the picture before him was perfect.

Max.

A charcoal colored sheet was tucked under her arms securing it to her chest, but she had turned in sleep, exposing one perfect, bare shoulder and a few tantalizing inches of back, partially obscured by the long, brown hair he had never expected to see on his sheets.

He reached without thought, lifting the silky locks that were blocking his view.

"Mmmm," she murmured and her shoulders lifted in turn before slowly rolling towards him.

"Morning," he greeted with a smile.

"Not quite," she smirked looking over his shoulder and seeing just the beginnings of morning creeping out.

"Thought you didn't need sleep," he smirked back.

She let out a sleepy chuckle, "You should feel honored"

Another smirk as his hand slid down her waist nearly cupping half of her with one hand, "I wore out the super solider?"

She gave him a quick frown before lifting her eyes in amusement, "Says the guy, who was snoring before his head hit the pillow."

He chuckled and tugged her in closer to him, "I'm awake now."

She tried to keep a serious face as she was pulled flush against him, "Really? I couldn't tell."

He chuckled again, now blowing the warm breath on the small patch of skin joining her neck and shoulder.

"I was sleeping," she pointed out.

"Sleep later," he ordered.

"Ah the life of a playboy," she mocked.

"I would be offended," he said trailing a teasing hand along her back, "but right now a life solely devoted to the pursuit of pleasure doesn't sound too bad."

"Better than spending your days in front of a computer screen," she asked as she tilted her head to the side to allow him better access.

"Much," was his quick answer.

"Your nights drinking stale coffee in a sketchy part of town waiting for someone, who never makes a move?"

"Without a doubt," he promised, seamlessly rolling her to her back and stripping the teasing scrap of gray off of her.

Her eyes went down for the movement before lifting back up, allowing both of the actions to be slow enough to take in as much of him as possible, but she didn't allow it to deter her. "Better than-"

He cut her off with a kiss, "There's nothing in the world better than this," a suddenly sweet smile replaced his grin, "better than us."

She couldn't help, but return the smile. "Just thought I'd check," then she nodded with an attempt at a more serious face, "make a list and all you know, for when you're trying to bail on dinner or you haven't turned away from the computer for more than three seconds over a three hour period."

He chuckled and let his gaze rake over the body beneath him, he looked up to her, "Trust me if I ever forget, you don't need a list."

"Hmmm," her eyes lifted up, "heard that before."

"I'm just going to have to prove it then," he said going to do just that.

-o-o-O-o-o-

"Hey what's that?" she asked after a moment of viewing the blue twinge that had over taken the room, momentarily perplexed at first, not that Logan wasn't good enough to make her 'see stars' or a brilliant flash of light, but he wasn't quite there yet and this was blue….

"Huh?" was his undignified response as he looked up.

She swung her body out from under him not bothering to scoop up anything up to cover herself as she walked to the window, leaving him still on all fours on the bed looking after her stunned.

"Huh," he repeated again and moved to climb off as well.

"Someone put up a billboard or something?" she asked with a frown not being able to figure out where the blue light was coming from.

"There wouldn't be enough juice in the city to power that many neon lights."

"So what is it?"

"I don't know."

"I'm gonna go check it out," she quickly decided and turned.

"Max," he quickly remarked, "it's the middle of the night."

"Almost morning," she shrugged lifting up her jeans about to step into them before deciding just in case it was something she needed her underwear.

"World can just stay broken Logan," he muttered to himself as he quickly went to join her in getting dressed.

-o-o-O-o-o-

"Guess we're not the only ones who saw it," Max said as they opened the door to the stairwell to see his neighbors going past.

"What do you think it is?" one curious pair of neighbors asked another.

"I don't know, I've never seen the sky so blue," she answered with a shaking head.

Another voice joined the chorus, "It's just the sunrise," the man said shaking his head, "you're making too big of a deal about this," he told his wife.

"Sunrise my ass, we've lived here ten years, sun's never looked like that before," she answered in annoyance.

"At least they're as clueless as we are," Max nodded before heading to the stairs.

"This really doesn't seem like a good idea," Logan shook his head as he took the step behind her.

"Should be right up your alley then," she took the stairs at a much slower pace than she would have liked.

"Oh man," the man, who opened the door came to a dead stop and the trail of people slammed into each other as even more were heard ascending the steps after them.

"What is-" the next man shoved his way around, "oh crap."

"I think I changed my mind," the wife suddenly informed her husband and made a move to dash away, "I don't really want to know."

"What are you-" he grabbed onto her arm, but then froze as the new position offered him a view out of the open door. His eyes bugged, "Get the kids; we're going to my mother's," he quickly ordered before following her down the stairs.

Max and Logan blindly followed the light unable to resist its pull into the fresh air, moving in behind the remaining two in front of them as others followed close behind.

"Wow," Logan's eyes went wide in awe and shock over the floating silver disk above them radiating the glow somehow.

"Yea," she curtly nodded from next to him, her hand suddenly clutching his a little tighter. "Just when we learned to expect the Reds," she swallowed hard, "we get the Blues," she tried to let out a lighthearted smile as Logan looked down at her, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Max," he began as his eyes once more lifted up.

"We should have stayed in bed," she swallowed hard, "I know," her eyes looked straight ahead.

-o-o-O-o-o-

The light was brilliant, blinding, like being placed in the middle of a star.

"Logan," her voice creaked out as she struggled to see.

"Max?" his eyes closed against the brightness and he struggled to move.

And then suddenly the light dimmed and he was able to see again, "Max," he called out as he turned his head to see her, suddenly realizing he was restrained and flat on his back.

"Where's our clothing?" she asked with wide eyes from the same position he was in.

That bright light was shinning down on their bodies, obscuring a detailed view from either of their eyes.

"This can't be happening," was all he could think to say.

"You mean aliens beaming us into their ship and all those crack job stories in New World Weekly being true?"

"That would be it."

"Seems like it's happening," she snapped.

"She always was a smart one," the familiar voice filled the domed room.

"Lydecker?" her voice tentatively questioned.

"I'm afraid I can't make the same remark," a wry voice retorted.

"Uncle Jonas?" Logan stopped struggling against his constraints.

"Though fortunately for him he had more things going for him than just his brain," he added with a long sweeping gaze over the table his subject was currently strapped to.

Logan struggled to control his squirm under the unnatural scrutiny.

"452 was always the full package," Lydecker said coming to stand by her head, "she's been a bit stubborn these past few years, but a few months of re-indoctrination..."

"I am not going back there," she screamed as she struggled against the metal clamps over her limps, "you smug son-of-a-"

"A few months and I'll have my perfect little soldier back," he gave a tender smile down that made her shiver in disgust.

"If you fuckin-"/"Don't you dare touch her," their voices overlapped.

"You know I've been wondering about boot camp or maybe a survival course of some sort, we should have looked into that for Logan. I think it would have helped him become a man instead of…" his head shook, "the boy spent too much time with his mother. Culinary skills," he scoffed.

"What do we have here?" a large, red, furry creature came into view, unlike anything than had ever seen before.

"Two new specimens for you to examine," Lydecker promptly informed the creature.

"She is not entirely human," a large hand moved over a crystal screen that suddenly appeared before Max.

"She has been modified," Lydecker quickly added.

"Interesting," the creature nodded. "And he…" it moved to Logan, "has he been modified as well."

"Modified," Jonas scoffed, "he didn't need to be modified. He's had hundreds of years of perfect breeding, none of this slapping stuff together and sees what sticks."

"Seconds ago-" Lydecker began.

"While Logan may not always use him brains, I am quite comfortable in my assessment that he has them and several tests have proven just that," he quickly back tracked his words.

"His use of his talents are not necessary for reproductive purposes," the creature informed as a long nail moved the information across the screen it was studying.

_Oh god all those stories were true. _

The couple's eyes widened as they desperately sought out each other, looking for comfort.

"A fine physical specimen of your species," it nodded while continuing to study the screen, "with rather impressive abilities," the creative looked past the screen and swept a scrutinous gaze over the exposed body and Logan finally understood what it meant to be violated.

"And this one," the creature nodded, "this mixed breed?"

Max frowned at that, momentarily forgetting the situation, being repulsed to be referred to by a canine term.

"I wouldn't call her a mixed breed per se," Lydecker came to her defense, "332960073452 is part of a multi-million dollar project that we spent several years developing, she is one of our successful subjects."

"Successful? She-" Jonas was cut off by a hand gesture of the creature, he shut his mouth with a speed Logan hadn't know was possible.

"She is quite impressive as well. They are both a-"

"Whatever it is you're thinking of doing trust me you don't want to," Logan finally had enough of being quiet.

The creature frowned at him before it went back down to studying its crystal chart.

"Yea," Max chimed in.

"You can't just-" Logan tried again at the same time as Max.

"452," and "Junior," left lips at the same time as the creature didn't bother responding to their antics.

"Is something wrong?" Jonas asked a moment later after watching along with Lydecker as the creature studied its charts, moving things around on the screen.

Lydecker rolled his eyes at the other man's impolite, out of turn speaking.

"Their genetic structures," the creature shook its head.

"Junior's genetic structure leaves little to be desired, his vision is the only deficit-"

The creature stopped him with a frown.

Lydecker couldn't help, but defend his own as well, "And combining with transgenic DNA should resolve any of X5-452's-"

Another frown. "Their faults would be resolved in their offspring," the creature confirmed.

The two older men let out an obvious breath of relief that their 'projects' were indeed worthy.

"Then there should be no problem," Jonas quickly interjected, ready to seal the deal.

"As I was saying their genetic structures when combined would indeed create a more advanced human for our army."  
The creature shook its head once more, "Too advanced. We could not risk it."

"I think you're being a bit hasty, Max is our-" Lydecker began.

"They must not be allowed to reproduce."

"With DNA like Junior's that's almost a crime," Jonas was outraged.

"Their offspring would be too advanced for our needs, combining their genetic structures would threaten our existence. We must ensure they do not procreate."

"But they're-" Lydecker started, unwilling to scrap the project.

"Yes, their DNA is impressive. Find inferior mates for them."

"Excuse me?" Max quickly shot out.

They ignored her.

"Inferior?" Jonas questioned.

"They are too advanced we cannot risk their offspring mating."

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Jonas questioned.

"Whatever it is you must to keep them apart," the large red creature quickly informed. It turned and cast a sweeping gaze over the two bodies before them, "Shame, they are quite aesthetically pleasing."

"What are you going to-" Max began to question.

-o-o-O-o-o-

_Beep beep _

"Hey Logan," he was quickly rewarded with a swift blow to his shoulder when he didn't immediately respond.

"What are you doing?" He shot up, "Huh?" He looked around, "What?" _His car, by the marina._

"We fell asleep they're on the move," Max quickly informed and snatched the laptop off his lap.

"Oh," he nodded and swallowed an annoying taste down in his mouth.

"You alright?" she asked as he started the car.

"Yea," he nodded, "just an odd dream, I think."

"Hmm," she said not paying much attention to him and more to the dot on the screen. "They're on Garfield going over the railroad tracks."

"That's not too far from here," he nodded as he popped a U-ey.

"Let's hope it's where they're," she said going to pull her hair into a ponytail, she gathered it behind her and was pulling a hand down it to straighten it out when her hand suddenly flew past her and she turned to look at it.

"You alright?" he repeated her question.

"Yea," she shook her head and made an odd face, "weird. I thought my hair was longer," she frowned at the end of the ponytail. "Huh," she shook her head.

He frowned looking over at her, _why did that sound right? _

"Huh," she said dumbly once more as they drove, not sure why she thought that.

They turned and looked at each other, suddenly more distant and more familiar than ever, "Weird," they said in unison with squinting eyes as if they could see past that smear of Vaseline if they tried hard enough. They turned back to the road and shook their heads, after all there were bad guys to be caught, a broken world to mend, an odd dream, a peculiar feeling…Those weren't real.

Another quick look as Max continued to tug on her ponytail and he frowned as he found himself tapping his fingers on a numb leg.

The rising sun, the dirty gray roads ahead of them, the emptiness and pain of their lives…Those were real.

Yet just for a moment everything was tinged with blue and it almost felt alright.

* * *

**I warned ya.**


End file.
